Angry and Annoyed
by lovedogs16
Summary: Everyone's going to the beach again since they weren't able to have any fun the last time because of Zeus. But what's happening with Yui and Loki?


Loki:

The red haired God found himself annoyed. They had decided to go to the beach again since they didn't get the chance to enjoy it the last time and now he was watching from the sidelines. He was looking at Yui chatting and having fun with everyone, it seemed like she didn't notice that what she was wearing was extremely revealing. She was wearing a rose red bikini, it was a very seductive piece of clothing. Everyone was shocked when they saw her, they had never seen something like it before and since he was watching from the sidelines he could see when they stared at her body too long.

He was extremely annoyed over the fact that Balder couldn't keep his eyes away from the purple haired girl.

His girl.

He and Yui had been going out for a few weeks now but they had decided to keep their relationship a secret from everyone else. Loki said that it would be more amusing and exciting to keep it a secret from everyone else. However that wasn't the real reason, but he wasn't prepared to tell Yui the real reason just yet. And now he had to go through the excruciating pain of watching his friends stare at her body… without being able to do anything about it.

Realising that he would eventually get angry the God decided to get up and go somewhere else for the time being. No one noticed him going, not even the only one he wanted to notice.

Yui:

She saw him. She saw him walking away, walking towards the forest. Seeing him go made her sad and the fun she had just a few seconds ago got replaced by a feeling of emptiness. She hadn't realised exactly how much she had come to care about him.

Yousei-san?

She was dragged back to reality and turned her head towards the other Gods.

What is it Apollon-san? she asked.

You seemed distracted, is everything okay? Are you feeling unwell? Apollon asked.

Yui didn't like to lie, but she felt like she had to. She wanted too chase after him.

Yes, I suddenly got tired, she answered.

Everyone seemed to get worried as soon as she had said those words, she felt so bad for lying to them and wanted to get away as soon as possible.

I'm just gonna take a short walk, she said. I will feel better afterwards.

Are you sure you're going to be okay? We can go home if you don't feel like staying, Balder said looking at her worryingly.

It's fine, plus I don't want to ruin everyone's fun, she answered. I'm just going to take a short walk and then I will be back.

It seemed like they didn't want her to go alone but she was reassuring them that she would be fine and as soon as they let her go she had to use every ounce of willpower not to start running in the direction that Loki went.

Loki:

He didn't stop walking and never bothered to look behind him. If he stopped he wouldn't stop thinking about the gazes that was caressing her body. And it would kill him if he looked over his shoulder and saw that Yui didn't bother following him. So instead of risk being hurt he decided to keep walking, until he found his destination, which for the time being was unknown.

Yui:

After walking aimlessly for 10 minutes she finally saw him. Unable to hide her happiness she ran towards him and hugged him from behind, which made him surprised. He stopped in his tracks. She could hear his heartbeat racing and feel him breathe, right then she knew that this was the placed where she belonged. She silently closed her eyes and didn't say anything. She just kept hugging him, listening to both him and the nature around her.

Loki:

He was surprised when her arms wrapped around his waist and he didn't bother to move. If he moved she would see how happy he was and the fact that he was blushing didn't help either. They stayed like that enough for him to lose track of time.

Finally he realised something that he had completely forgotten about… Yui was wearing a pretty revealing piece of clothing and her skin was touching his… He probably looked like a tomato right at that moment… He carefully reached for her wrists and slowly moved them, making Yui surprised. He let go of her wrists and saw them fall to her sides. He turned around and saw Yui looking down with tears in her eyes.

What's wrong?! he asked surprised.

She looked up at him.

Loki… do you dislike me? she asked while slightly tilting her head to the side.

That's not it! he exclaimed.

Then what is it?! she screamed.

Both:

She was angry, really angry. He was annoyed, really annoyed. He reached for her face and forcefully pulled her into a kiss. Her body tensed, but relaxed quickly. She closed her eyes and let herself feel the warmth of his body. No one wanted to let go, they wanted to cherish this moment they had together. A moment where it didn't matter that he was a God and she was a human.

Eventually they let go of each other. They had lost track of time and was drowning in each others eyes.

I love you! Loki yelled.

Hearing these 3 simple words Yui started bawling like a child and hugged him. He was there for her, resting his chin against her head holding her close to his body. Holding her body close to his he knew that he would never be able to let her go.

The End


End file.
